Amazing Grace
by daydreamingbadwolf
Summary: She would have followed him to Hell, if only she had been able. Not a great summary. Warning: Lots of talk of death


**Disclaimer: I don't own fma!**

 **It had only been a mission. Well not just any mission, this had been Roy Mustang's first field op with his regained sight.**

 **Everything had gone just as planned until the inevitable gunfire rang out across the city block. They had been battling a group of terrorists, and as per usual the flame alchemist had left his back wide open.**

 **Riza Hawkeye had been a few feet away when she spotted the gun man. Her heart dropped to her feet when she noticed where the barrel of his gun was aimed. Her mind began to race. She had just gotten him safe again, and after everything that had happened on the promised day she knew she could not travel down that road again.**

 **When the single shot rang out she had already made her choice.**

 **He would have done the same for her in a heartbeat, but all the same, when the Colonel heard shot and her cry of agony once again, his blood ran cold.**

 **Another shot had followed the one that brought her down from the weapon of another soldier, but he didn't notice. His eyes were trained on the chocolate set on the ground holding in their tears despite the pain.**

 **He knelt beside her and took her, as gently as he could, into his arms. The sounds of battle faded and the cries of his subordinates were of no consequence to him anymore. Nothing mattered except the her.**

 **The bullet had hit her in the lower abdomen, that much she could feel at the initial impact, the pain was everywhere. Her hot blood was quickly turning her navy uniform black, and she knew that if she didn't make it to a hospital soon she wouldn't make it out with her life.**

 **When she was taken into the oh-so-familiar embrace of her commanding officer her first thought was if there was someone watching his back. "Riza…" He choked out her name with more emotion in his deep voice than she had heard in awhile.**

 **"** **Everything...Hurts…" She stopped fighting the tears of agony forming in her eyes and let them fall. Seeing her cry, Roy's eyes grew wider and Riza faintly registered him shouting for a doctor.**

 **"** **Just stay with me, lieutenant." His voice still sounded authoritative but what he said was a plea. Her eyes were beginning to grow heavy, and she knew the pain wasn't going to last much longer.**

 **"** **Roy…" She was trying desperately to speak, but a barely audible whisper of his name was all she could manage. There was so much she still wanted to tell him, although most of her despair came from not being able to tell him she loved him one more time.**

 **His dark eyes filled with tears, which told her he knew everything that would have been said. He looked away, and when he turned back wet tear tracks streamed down his face. After a moment of watching the life drain from her eyes he began to hum softly, the sound barely audible to her ears. He seemed to gain some courage, and locked eyes with her as he began to sing softly. "** ** _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me…"_**

 **He never sang. She was one of the few people in the world who had ever heard it, and in her opinion his was one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard. She had always made a point to let him know that. It had been years since he had even uttered a rhyme, not one word had escaped his lips since Ishval.**

 **The hymn was her favorite, it had been since she was a little girl. For her to hear her favorite voice singing her favorite song in that moment meant the world to Riza.**

 **Riza had never feared death like most did. Unlike most in her line of work, she had always believed in God. It had seemed to be the one thing that she still had of her mother. Aside from her looks, she had received a faith from her mother that not many possessed. Roy was one of the few people who actually knew that about her, it had seemed like far too personal of a thing to share with many others, and she hoped he took comfort in that.**

 **She had accepted that she was going to die by the time he began to sing. Although it wasn't favorable she was still aware that her odds of surviving a wound like that were little to none. She had lost too much blood. Death had never been something she feared, she made peace with the fact that what she did was dangerous years ago.**

 **All the same, it surprised her how calm she was. Afterall, there was no way she would rather die than saving the man she loved.**

 **The last thing she felt before succumbing to the growing darkness dimming the edges of her vision was a pair of warm lips pressing gently to her forehead. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep and the paramedics came for her was the chorus of a song that had followed her through her whole life, sung by the man who she would have followed through his whole life, if only she had the chance.**

 **His voice cracked and broke as he sang, but it didn't make a difference to her.** **"** ** _My chains are gone, I've been set free, my God, my savior, has ransomed me…"_**

 ** **A/N:**** **I've never written something as depressing as this but it was an idea I got a few months ago and couldn't get out of my head. I just love these two so much. So naturally I had to make myself sad. I'm thinking about a second chapter for this so if you have any good ideas for it let me know! Reviews would be great!**

 ** _I haven't abandoned my other lotr fic, Immortal Ice, I'm just having some severe writer's block on it, but I promise the next chapter will come eventually!_**


End file.
